


don't you love me now?

by starryukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, cute shit, markhyuck, theyre all seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryukhei/pseuds/starryukhei
Summary: a little bit of alcohol makes you feel a lot braver, mark learns





	don't you love me now?

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my first nct fic  
> i just recently started stanning nct and markhyuck really took my uwus and fucking Ran so here you go  
> title is from "if u love me now" - muna

the bass was so powerful that it seemed to shake everything in the house, down to mark’s bones. the hardwood floor beneath him vibrated, making every step he took feel strange.

overall, mark just felt strange. 

this was an average high school party. it was the kind mark saw posted on everyone’s snapchat stories the during the week. the kinds of parties made with painstakingly bad graphic design, ugly fonts, and blurry pictures to advertise a fun night of illegal activities.

but donghyuck liked them, and mark wanted donghyuck to have fun. he wanted to make fun memories with his boyfriend before they graduated in a few months. sure, being in a house that belonged to the parents of someone you didn’t know too well (or didn’t like very much) wasn’t exactly the ideal way mark wanted to spend his friday nights. he only recently started to get used to the same smell of alcohol, cologne and a hint of sweat mixed together. 

mark had just pushed his way into the kitchen of this house, squeezing through groups of his tightly knit and sweaty classmates. he saw a girl from his physics class whose name he couldn’t quite remember double fisting two red solo cups with god-knows-what in them. 

mark didn’t like to drink too much at parties. he always felt uncomfortable and a little bit scared of being drunk and stupid while being surrounded by other drunk and stupid people.

if it was just donghyuck and himself, or the two of them with a few other friends, he really had no problem shotgunning a couple of beers. but, mark felt like he needed to be mostly sober in situations like these.

grabbing a two-liter of coke off of the kitchen island, he unscrewed the cap and poured some into his cup. his name was lazily scribbled onto the side of the red plastic cup, slightly smudged from his fingers. there was barely any liquor left in the cup, but he didn’t really care- the buzz of whatever he had mixed with the coke (whiskey? rum? vodka?) still flowed through his body as the bass shook him down to the core. 

as he screwed the sticky lid back on, mark took a good look at what was going on around him. circles of people talking, red cups everywhere, a few knocked over decorations. he scanned the room looking for donghyuck. 

mark had almost forgotten how beautiful donghyuck looked even from far away. his golden skin almost glowed under the colorful and out-of-season christmas lights strung around the living room. mark studied donghyuck even more as he sipped his drink while leaning against the cool granite countertop. 

everything about this boy made mark’s heart swell. it was even the little things donghyuck did that made mark’s heart speed up a little bit. he stared at the black sleeves of donghyuck’s favorite balenciaga _“sinners”_ sweatshirt bunched up almost halfway onto his hands. he watched as donghyuck brought the cup up to his mouth and sipped out of it. mark could see the ring of the peachy pink lip gloss donghyuck was wearing on the rim.

everything about this boy was like a work of art to mark. he could spend the whole day just studying every detail of donghyuck.

_god, he loved him so damn much. he should really tell him that sometime soon._

realizing he had been zoned out for more than a little while, mark began to walk back to the living room area where donghyuck and the rest of his friends who were at this party were standing.

walking up towards the circle, mark put his arm around donghyuck and rested his elbow right next to his neck, not saying a word. he pulled the younger boy closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

donghyuck acted like it hadn’t even happened at first. he was too busy yelling at a laughing jeno to react to his boyfriend. 

mark kept his arm draped across donghyuck’s shoulder, just staring at him while he talked so expressively. a tiny smile crept on his face like it always did when they were together.

maybe thirty seconds later, donghyuck finally turned his head and looked into mark’s eyes. donghyuck’s face morphed into a smirk as he saw mark just staring right back at him. 

he turned his body towards mark, his shoulder still being a rest for his boyrfriend’s arm. 

“are you drunk?” donghyuck half shouted over the music. immediately after he broke into a soft laugh and brought his free hand up to mark’s cheek. mark closed his eyes and shook his head _no_ as donghyuck stroked his smooth skin with his thumb. 

“i just like your face,” mark said smiling, pulling donghyuck in a little closer to his body.

“you only like me for my gorgeous face?” donghyuck asked, laughing. he playfully hit mark’s shoulder, then turned his attention back to their group of friends.

yeah, mark was a little more tipsy than he wished he was. 

donghyuck immediately went back to yelling at jeno and jaemin about something mark couldn’t quite pick up on. he stopped sipping his drink, wanting to sober up a little bit so he could actually comprehend what his friends were talking about.

“hyung, can you come with me to get a refill?” donghyuck said to mark, bringing him back to reality.

“hyuck, i just went over there.”

“please?”

not even responding, mark grabbed donghyuck’s hand and led them away from their circle and through the mass of people still in the kitchen.

“what are you drinking?” mark asked donghyuck as they got to the island.

“i can’t even remember. i’m just pouring whatever bottle’s open in here and hoping it tastes good,” donghyuck replied, fumbling with a tall bottle of what mark guessed was some kind of vodka. 

“i wish we could just drink together, but like, not here, y’know?” mark stated as donghyuck poured a little too much liquid into his cup.

“do you wanna go home now, big baby? i know you don’t like parties.”

mark sighed. “if you’re having fun, we can stay. but i’m not gonna drink anymore.”

donghyuck set his cup down on the counter. “i...yeah. okay. i don’t want to either,” he said, sounding a little defeated.

“do you wanna go break into some bedroom and hang out until renjun wants to take us home?” mark asked, scooting his hand on the counter towards donghyuck’s. 

“not really. my head’s starting to hurt from this music, honestly,” donghyuck said, slightly frowning and scrunching his brows together.

mark turned his head towards the backdoor, where he could see the faint outline of this neighborhood’s park outside.

“how about we go hang out outside? there’s a playground thingy out there,” mark said, his head slightly leaning to the side as he turned his body towards the door.

donghyuck looked in the same direction past mark.

“okay.”

mark grabbed donghyuck’s hand, linking their fingers together and started towards the glass door. they left their drinks behind on the counter. 

the cool fall wind hit them and felt soothing on their warm skin. the grass was slightly wet and glimmered under the moonlight. mark looked ahead and saw the lake and the playground. the water was dark and reflected the light from the surrounding houses. 

the playground was empty, of course. as they reached the plastic structure, it settled on mark about how strange what they were doing was.

during the day, it was a fun place for little kids. at night, there he was, ruining the innocence of it with his slightly drunken presence. 

before he could analyze the irony of the situation any more, donghyuck broke free from mark’s grip and climbed up the stairs of the playground excitedly. he reached a platform right by a slide and another set of stairs. donghyuck sat down and motioned for mark to follow him up there.

another reason why mark didn’t like drinking much was because it always made him want to say and do whatever popped into his mind at that moment.

as he sat down next to donghyuck on the cold metal, he took his hand and placed it on the back of donghyuck’s head.

donghyuck just closed his eyes at this, his lips slightly turning up. 

“your hair’s soft,” mark said, stroking the light brown locks on donghyuck’s head. he wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to tell him that.

“you’re so funny when you’re drunk,” donghyuck said softly. his arm was propped behind him, steadying him as he focused his gaze upon mark’s noticeably red face.

“i‘m not drunk...i only drank a little bit, hyuckie,” mark grinned, still playing with donghyuck’s hair. he paused for a moment as he looked at donghyuck. “why are you so pretty? with your lipgloss and cute hair and that hoodie that i gave you,” mark cooed.

donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh.

“what were you yelling at them about?” mark asked.

“jaemin and jeno were making fun of me, saying my boyfriend’s a lightweight,” donghyuck said dryly.

mark frowned a little bit. “sorry i’m a lightweight.”

“i’m just kidding,” donghyuck said, giggling. “they were saying something about...my...i don’t even remember.”

mark closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a short breath instead of a laugh. 

“maybe we’re both lightweights.”

“yeah, maybe,” donghyuck replied. mark’s hand suddenly stopped stroking donghyuck’s hair. he brought it down to donghyuck’s neck, his skin feeling warm against his cold hands.

suddenly, donghyuck leaned in towards mark. he brought his one hand off of the cold metal of the platform and wrapped his arms loosely around mark’s neck.

mark froze for a second, and then his brain caught up to what was happening. he moved his lips against donghyuck’s intently. 

mark’s mind was on fire.

it wasn’t the first time he had kissed donghyuck, but somehow, it felt like the first everytime it happened.

donghyuck kissed mark slow and deep. the sticky feeling of donghyuck’s lip gloss was something mark still had to get used to. 

the night was almost silent; the two in their own little world filled only with the noise of their wet lips moving against each other, and the drowned out music coming from the house.

mark pulled away, making donghyuck’s breath hitch from the sudden stop of one of his favorite feelings. mark brushed donghyuck’s bangs away from his eyes and just stared into them.

“god, you’re so fucking pretty.”

donghyuck immediately pressed their mouths back together, making mark let out a little noise. then, he shifted closer to mark’s torso and lifted his leg onto the other side of mark’s hips.

not once did donghyuck break their connection, instead slowly pushing his tongue into mark’s mouth as he moved himself onto mark’s lap.

mark’s head was spinning at this point. both of their hearts were racing. they each let out shaky breaths as mark’s hands traced up and down donghyuck’s back. the soft fabric felt so nice on his hands.

donghyuck pulled away and pressed his forehead against mark’s. he licked his lips as he made eye contact with his boyfriend. 

alcohol had the same effect on donghyuck. it made him impulsive. he was just a little better at controlling it than mark. but this time, the alcohol got the best of him.

“do you love me?”

donghyuck pulled his head a little further away from mark so he could see his face. a few strands of hair from his light brown bangs stuck to mark’s forehead as he lifted his head away.

mark looked at him, seemingly dumbfounded. his shiny, slightly swollen lips were parted the tiniest bit.

donghyuck had never asked him that before. mark had never asked donghyuck that before.

before mark could even answer, donghyuck collided their lips back together. he was even more fiery; donghyuck taking the edge of mark’s lip between his teeth and wrapping his arms even tighter around the older boy’s neck.

at this point, mark felt like he was floating. it’s hard for him to process what is happening because of the alcohol still in his system. he instinctively wrapped his arms around donghyuck’s waist and leaned further into the kiss.

donghyuck pulled away again, a little less suddenly.

“what about now, mark lee?” he asked, his voice velvety. he placed one of his hands up into mark’s hair and stroked through the black locks as he stared into mark’s eyes.

mark blinked. once. twice. 

“lee donghyuck, i love you.”

“there it is,” donghyuck breathed out, his voice almost silent.

“i should’ve said that a long time ago, huh?” mark asked, letting out a little breathy laugh.

“yeah, idiot.” donghyuck smiled and leaned back in.

donghyuck’s gloss was all gone at this point. mark could only focus on the bittersweet taste of alcohol and soda in their mouths, and the cute little breaths donghyuck let out between kisses.

 _perfect._ the only word in mark’s mind.

a phone buzzed on the platform next to them, making them both pull away and look at it.

donghyuck picked up his phone, the light from it illuminating the shine upon his lips.

“it’s renjun,” he stated as he looked back up at mark. he had a slight frown on his face. 

“wanna tell him five more minutes?”

“no, it’s okay...i’m cold.”

donghyuck lifted himself off of mark’s lap, making them both shiver from the sudden loss of heat. he stood up and stuck his hand out for mark to grab.

“c’mon, hyung.”

mark grabbed donghyuck’s hand, his palm touching the soft black fabric. he stood up and felt a little lightheaded. they stood there for a second, and then mark leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“c’mon baby,” mark whispered as he lead donghyuck back to the house.

as they walked back, the alcohol made mark feel fearless again.

“we should do that more often,” mark said suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

“what, makeout on playgrounds in the middle of the night?”

“no, just the first part. i like kissing you.”

donghyuck turned his head and looked deep into mark’s eyes.

“you’re a good kisser,” donghyuck said. “i like making out with you when we aren’t both drunk too, y’know.”

“i don’t wanna drink anymore. ‘cause i feel like i’m missing out on everything when i’m with you,” mark whispered. 

“okay, let’s not drink anymore. and we don’t have to keep coming to these stupid parties,” donghyuck laughed, squeezing mark’s hand a little tighter.

“deal. my room is better than any of these rich kids’ houses,” mark laughed.

they went around the house instead of through the inside, their hands still linked tightly. mark opened the door, and donghyuck climbed into the backseat of renjun’s car next to jaemin. mark sat down next to him gently and wrapped his arm around him.

“am i dropping you guys off separately, or…?” renjun asked as he peered into the rear view mirror.

donghyuck and mark looked at each other for a second, and then donghyuck placed his head onto mark’s shoulder. he didn’t have to say a word.

“drop us off at my house,” mark said. he looked down at donghyuck and smiled warmly, then placed another kiss on his forehead. donghyuck snuggled even closer.

jaemin rolled his eyes at this action, and jeno snickered from the passenger seat. 

mark couldn’t care less. he had donghyuck, and he felt invincible with him by his side.

“i love you,” donghyuck barely whispered as he buried his face deeper into the crook of mark’s neck. he breathed deeply, taking in his scent.

everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i wrote this in a couple hours so i hope it's okay lmao  
> uhh if u wanna make my day u can leave me a comment bc i love them so much!!!!  
> i don't use twitter much anymore but im @blowjjk on there :)  
> thanks for reading i love u


End file.
